


Smelly

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, obsessed Kaneki, sweaty Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All a sweaty Hide wanted to do was take a shower, but it seemed that Kaneki had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smelly

 

His body was dripping with sweat, to the point where had he not just come back from jogging morning, he would've thought that he'd been caught in a bad storm. He felt so sticky, and incredibly disgusting, not even his music could alleviate the disgust he felt with himself at the moment (oh why, _why_ did men have to sweat so much?!)  
  


However, much to his joy, the shower was only ten minutes away.

 

The after feel of his morning run made it slightly hard for him to breath, and he slowed his pace just a bit so that he would't collapse against his apartment door. After placing his headphones around his neck, with fumbling fingers, Hide managed to grab his keys from his pocket, and unlocked the door.

 

When open, Hide removed his dirty sneakers, and began to make his way towards the restroom.

 

However, a small, dark object that lay still on the floor caught his attention.

 

With a curious expression, he knelt down and picked up the piece of leather, yet he nearly dropped it when he realized it to be Kaneki's mask.

 

“Shit,” Hide spoke to himself, as he quickened his pace to the restroom.

 

To his dismay, he couldn't see the owner of the mask, anywhere. For all Hide knew, Kaneki could've been staring at him, and he would't even see him. Especially if he was like...this. This being drenched in his own sweat, feeling positively disgusting.

 

Unfortunately, Kaneki had some sort of obsession with Hide's sweaty body, and often times made it near impossible for him to shower. Today, he didn't want-

 

Hide toppled downwards as two muscular arms squeezed themselves around his midsection, and a nose buried itself into the crook of his neck. Like some sort of anxious dog, the nose began to sniff at his neck, and it moved quickly to his damp locks.

 

Sprawled against the floor, and unable to move, any, Hide was left victim to Kaneki's nose violation.

 

“Hey Kaneki, I was just going to take a shower. Can we do this some other time,” Hide chanced, underneath the heavy ghoul, “Can we?”  
  
Kaneki said nothing, only began to run his hands underneath Hide's sticky shirt, massaging his fingers in the sweaty skin, until they themselves were wet and coated in Hide's sweat. Kaneki was in the “zone” now, completely engrossed in Hide's smell.

 

The human sighed, and attempted to shake Kaneki off of him, of course, to no avail.

 

Only, he grabbed at Kaneki's wrists when the hands began making their way towards the elastic hem of his pants. No matter how many times Kaneki had tried, Hide refused to have sex with a sweat crazed Kaneki. It was disgusting.

 

“You smell good Hide,” Kaneki's voice was slightly muffled, as he adjusted his position, and buried his head into Hide's stomach, “Why do you have to shower?”  
  
“Because I'm a person who's just come back from exercising ,” Hide tried again to push him off, “And I feel disgusting.”

 

“We can shower together then,” Kaneki rolled off of Hide, and lay beside him, still sniffing him occasionally, “We both get what we want.”  
  
“I wanna come out of the shower feeling _clean_ Kaneki,” Hide stood quickly, “Not sweaty.”

  
The ghoul play grabbed at his ankle, but let go when Hide shook him off.

 

When in the restroom, Hide began to strip off his clothing, and toss them into a smelly pile. Turning around, Hide stepped into the shower, and turned on the water.

 

As he did so, a quiet Kaneki crept into the restroom, and bending down ever so slowly, the white haired ghoul gathered the wet garments into his arms, and left. At least they still had Hide's sweat on them, and until Hide walked again, he'd hide them underneath his bed, and smell them when necessary.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All sweat Is different. So it make sense that Kaneki would be attracted to different kinds of sweat. Anyway, just felt like posting something cute. Have a wonderful weekend and God bless.


End file.
